The invention generally relates to fiber lasers and, more particularly, relates to architectures of frequency doubled, solid state fiber lasers suitable for visual display applications.
Various lasers and their applications are generally conventional. Low-power lasers have been used, for example, for reading such matters as bar codes and compact disks, for writing in such devices as computer printers and newspaper platemakers, for communicating between computing, telecommunication, and other communications devices, for measuring distances and time, in diagnosing and analyzing chemical and medical conditions and characteristics, and for other purposes. High-power lasers have also been used for many purposes, such as in cutting, welding, drilling and working with materials, in treating various medical conditions involving surgical techniques, in reacting photochemicals and separating isotopes, in driving nuclear fusion processes, and in various other respects.
Although lasers have had varied application, lasers have not typically been employed in common visual display applications. In such applications, the usual practice has been to use electric light bulb, lens, and/or reflective technologies. These conventional technologies have presented problems of thermal heating of components, high power consumption, inefficient light projection, and limited color tone distinction, among others. Lasers have not typically been employed in display applications because the available laser systems useable in those applications have been large, expensive, inefficient, ineffective, and otherwise unsuitable.
Therefore, what is needed is a laser system for application in visual display devices, which system has an architecture that overcomes many of the disadvantages of the prior laser and conventional display technologies.